


In my eyes

by Yutakillmeplease



Series: KPOP Oneshots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hickies, M/M, Secret Relationships, Smut, Swearing, This is really cute, and "my love", and smut but no actual sex, handjobs, hyunjin likes to call jisung baby, it sounds like a mess and it is, not explicit though, there is some angst though, thigh riding, this whole thing is basically about hickies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutakillmeplease/pseuds/Yutakillmeplease
Summary: "Sungie?""Yes Jinnie?""I think we should tell everyone about our relationship.""Huh?""Well our friends and my parents already know so it's not like we'll lose anyone of importance in our life.""Why all of a sudden?""I'm just sick of hiding it. All these girls openly flirt with me and it hurts me knowing all you can do is sit there and watch. I want to show you off, show everyone who I love and show everyone that I'm taken. I don't want to hide us anymore.""Okay Jinnie, but how are we going to do this?""I have an idea and I think you'll like it a lot."In other words: Jisung and Hyunjin have been in a secret relationship for years now, but Jisung is sick of watching girls flirt and confess to his boyfriend. Hyunjin is also becoming annoyed at the way people treat Jisung. One way to fix both of their problems? Hickies apparently.(Just read it, I can't summarise for shit lol)





	In my eyes

Jisung shouldn't be angry. After all Hyunjin had wanted to keep their relationship a secret to protect him, he got enough hassle just by being his best friend, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like if they came out as boyfriends. But it did not make it hurt less every single time he had to witness someone flirting with his boyfriend. He was not angry at Hyunjin (it wasn't his fault after all) and he couldn't be angry at the people that were flirting with Hyunjin since, in their perspective, he was single. But it made Jisung angry.

They were both standing by Hyunjin's locker, dropping off his books before they could leave school together, when a small girl, just a bit taller than Jisung himself, walked up towards them. She stood between them, smiling up towards Hyunjin and rolling her eyes at Jisung.

"Oppa could I talk to you please?" she giggled, clasping her hands together behind her back, trying to make herself look cuter than she was in reality.

Hyunjin looked apologetically towards Jisung, already knowing what was going to happen. Jisung hung his head low, picking at his fingernails, waiting for the inevitable wave of anger to wash over him. But it didn't. All he felt was exasperation and a mild sting of sadness.

"Sure, go ahead," the taller encouraged, giving her a fake smile that spread some kind of artificial sweetness in the air.

"I meant, you know, without him." she pointed backwards towards Jisung, as he lifted his head in shock.

Hyunjin looked towards his boyfriend and saw as tears sprang to his eyes. He was about to protest when Jisung had waved him off, telling him he'd make his own way home and see him in the morning. Jisung handed Hyunjin his bag and picked up his own, slinging it over his shoulder and trudged his way down the corridor, turning right and making his way out of the school.

"Finally, he clings to you like your girlfriend, I don't know why you let him do that, it puts girls off you know?" the small girl asked although it seemed more like a statement.

"Are you being serious?" Hyunjin asked in reply, shocked that she could be so straightforward.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? he hangs around you like a pet dog, and girls don't seem to like that. You should probably drop him, he's not worth your time anyways."

Hyunjin was shocked, he knew that people said stuff. They spoke about how Jisung didn't deserve to be Hyunjin's best friend, and how Hyunjin could do so much better. But he'd never had it spoken directly to him. He started to become dizzy, imagining all the times Jisung might have had it spoken directly at him. He couldn't answer her before she started speaking again.

"Anyways, let's go on a date, after you get rid of him obviously?" she batted her eyelashes at him, trying to make herself look prettier.

"Excuse me?" the taller asked in reply, not fully comprehending that she had said something so cruel, all he knew was that he despised her already and that there was no way he would ever go on a date with her.

"I said let's go on-" she had started before she was cut off.

"I heard you the first time." Hyunjin's voice was now cold, no trace of even a fake smile on his lips.

He saw movement at the end of the corridor and when he looked up he saw Jisung peeking around the corner, tears running down his cheeks. The boy squeaked and dashed away when they made eye contact. Hyunjin desperately wanted to run after him but knew he had to sort out whatever this was first.

"What's the problem then?" she asked, eyes wide and lips pouty which only made Hyunjin feel more ashamed of her.

Disgust and regret pooled in the bottom of his stomach. He had done all this to try and protect Jisung but it had made it all worse. It had made Jisung cry. Hyunjin had only ever seen his boyfriend cry once, when he was informed that his parents had died in a plane crash and he now had to live alone. It was hard for him at first, his childhood home was no longer homey and colourful, it was dull and empty. He picked up a part time job just after they had died, not wanting to rely on the large amount of money he had inherited and he had almost sold his large house countless times, but finally decided not to with a lot of coaxing from Hyunjin. His boyfriend had stayed with him for a while after it had happened, he was his support and he wouldn't have been able to recover without Hyunjin. They basically lived together, sleeping over each other's homes more often than not. The memory brought a smile to Hyunjin's lips before he realised the situation he was in.

He looked downwards to see the girl, smile on her lips and hope filling her eyes. She must have been thinking that the smile was for her, that he was going to bow down and obey all of her commands. Boy was she wrong.

"The problem is you. First you come over and disrupt mine and Jisung's conversation, following that you make him leave when, if I remember correctly, you were the unwelcome one, then you think you can just disrespect him to my face, thinking I'll drop him for you. Why would I want to go on a date with you when I have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and why would I ever want to go on a date with you when you decide you can walk up to me and disrespect my boyfriend like that?" Hyunjin was seething, anger flowing red hot through his veins.

"B-boyfriend?" the girl spat out, face red and eyes filling with disgust.

"Yes, Han Jisung is my boyfriend and if you or anyone else has a problem with it you can tell me and deal with me myself. I won't be so nice next time." Hyunjin spat, slamming his locker shut and grabbing his bag, pushing past her to start jogging down the corridor.

He turned right and sprinted towards the exit, trying to get to Jisung's as quick as possible. He jogged up towards the car, throwing open the door and disregarding his bag, aggressively shoving his seat belt on. He took the quickest route possible, driving just under the speed limit, he wanted to get there fast but he also wanted to get there alive.

When he pulled into Jisung's driveway, he quickly jumped out of his car, sending his mother a text, telling her he would be staying at his boyfriends and jogging up to the large front door. He searched around his pocket before finding his key to Jisung's, sticking it in the lock and unlocking the door. He shut the door behind him, shucking his shoes off by the front door. He ran upstairs towards Jisung's bedroom, waving at his cat on the way up. He hesitantly opened his door, calling out softly to his boyfriend.

"Jisung baby? Are you awake?" he heard a slight sniffle coming from the body on the bed.

He walked over towards Jisung, who had his back to him. Hyunjin sat down, placing his hand on the boy's hip.

"Baby, could you look at me please," he whispered gently, patting his hip softly in encouragement.

Jisung didn't want to turn around. He knew he was being pathetic, acting like an idiot, but he couldn't take it anymore. Especially after hearing what that girl had said about him. He'd heard it plenty of times before but Hyunjin was never around when they decided it was time to remind Jisung of how unworthy he truly was to be 'friends' with Hyunjin. He knew he was unworthy of the boy, there were always times where he wondered, why did Hyunjin choose him, but this time it was said to Hyunjin directly. It terrified him. He was scared that Hyunjin would hear what they had to say and agree with them, breaking up with Jisung and leaving him nothing but a laughing stock, no friends or family (all their friends were bound to take Hyunjin's side over his after all).

The repeated tapping on his hip was what made him break. He wiped his eyes before turning around to face Hyunjin.

"Oh baby, come here," Hyunjin pulled Jisung up onto his lap in a straddling position, letting his bury his face in his neck.

"Sungie, please don't believe what she said okay? I would never ever get rid of you, you mean more to me than anything in this world. You deserve so much more than what I can give you but you still stick with me, and I can only be grateful for what you have done for me. You're my light, my sunshine in this dark world. You keep me sane and are my motivation, my will and my inspiration. I could never wish to be with someone other than you, because you are everything I could ever wish for. No one can be defined as a perfect person but we are perfect together, you are perfect for me as I am perfect for you. Do you understand that my love?" the taller spoke gently, rubbing his boyfriends back.

Jisung nodded his head, tears coming to a stop down his face. He felt utterly stupid, but he couldn't stop the overwhelming happiness and love he felt for this boy envelope him as he listened to the soothing words.

"I love you," he spoke for the first time since just before the incident.

Hyunjin smiled, sighing in content.

"I love you too baby."

They sat there for a while, just basking in each other's affection before Jisung's stomach rumbled. Hyunjin giggled at the strange noise, pulling the, slightly, younger boy up and carrying him down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner love?" Hyunjin asked looking through the cabinets.

He made a mental note to take Jisung grocery shopping on Saturday, after they both finished work. He pondered for a while as Jisung also tried to make his mind up. He didn't think he could make anything with the food and ingredients in the cupboards so he proceeded to check the freezer and fridge. The result was about the same for those. When he looked up he saw Jisung smiling at him sheepishly.

"Pizza?"

"I'll go order now"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After they had eaten, the two cleaned up and made their way back upstairs. Hyunjin wanted to talk to his boyfriend about something but was quite hesitant to ask. He twiddled with his thumbs as they both sat against the headboard. Jisung leaned his head against the taller's shoulder whilst he thought about how to bring it up.

"Sungie?"

"Yes Jinnie?"

"I think we should tell everyone about our relationship."

"Huh?"

"Well our friends and my parents already know so it's not like we'll lose anyone of importance in our life."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I'm just sick of hiding it. All these girls openly flirt with me and it hurts me knowing all you can do is sit there and watch. I want to show you off, show everyone who I love and show everyone that I'm taken. I don't want to hide us anymore."

"Okay Jinnie, but how are we going to do this?"

"I have an idea and I think you'll like it a lot."

Jisung moved his head off Hyunjin's shoulder, looking up at him and tilted his head in confusion. Hyunjin giggled at his cute mannerisms before pulling him into a straddling position on one of his thighs for the second time that night.

"You've always wanted to mark me up right?"

"Yes but I've never been allowed to," Jisung pouted, moving forward a little on Hyunjin's thigh, the muscle brushing deliciously against his dick.

"Well we don't have to hide our relationship anymore, and I think this is the best and most pleasurable way to show everyone that I belong to you, and you only."

Jisung smiled at Hyunjin's words, leaning up to press a kiss onto his lips. The taller responded immediately, gripping onto the smaller's waist as their lips moved desperately against each other. His tongue licked into Jisung's mouth as one of his hands moved down to grab at his ass. The younger moaned loudly into the kiss, grinding up against his boyfriend's thigh. He pulled away from Jisung's lips, kissing down until he reached the pulse point of his neck. He sucked harshly on the spot, letting his teeth nibble on it every now and then. They younger boy moaned once again, Hyunjin licking over the spot and blowing on it. He pulled back to look at it, smiling at the dark red bruise that was bound to turn a lovely purple colour later on.

He ran his hands up Jisung's stomach, pulling off his shirt before also discarding his own. Jisung leant down, kissing up his boyfriend's neck who continued to spread his hands over the younger's stomach. Jisung continued grinding against the older's thigh as he licked up his neck, latching onto a spot before sucking brutally. Hyunjin pulled on Jisung's blond hair as the smaller male sucked particularly hard, causing them both to let out loud groans. He continued to run his fingers through the soft hair as the blond continued to suck marks down his jaw, neck and over his collarbones.

"Ahh baby, that's it right there," Hyunjin groaned as his boyfriend sucked at a sensitive spot on his neck.

Jisung moved his hands from where they were perched on Hyunjin's shoulders and clumsily pushed open the older's zipper. He pulled his dick out of his jeans, spreading the precum over the tip and down the shaft as he continued to devour his boyfriend's neck.

"Fuck, Sung, you really get off on this don't you?" Hyunjin pulled his hair roughly, basking in the pornographic moan the younger let out.

The taller moved one of his hands from the soft strands of blond hair he was occasionally tugging on, to Jisung's waist. He pushed him forwards, guiding his movements as he grinded on Hyunjin's muscular thigh. He groaned against the older's neck as he continued to work his way up his shaft, twisting his hand around the head, just how Hyunjin likes it.

Hyunjin felt a warm sensation in his stomach, hinting at his approaching orgasm.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum," he breathed out, encouraging Jisung to suck harder and move his hips faster.

On one exceptionally rough bite to his neck Hyunjin snapped, cumming all over Jisung's hand and his torso. He threw his head back as the younger pulled off of his neck, finally glancing at how worked up he had gotten his boyfriend. At the sight of his lover, beautifully fucked out, and a jerk of his hips, he was cumming in his pants.

He gradually slowed down and stopped moving his hips once he had ridden out his orgasm. Hyunjin still leant against the headboard, breathing heavily and looking like a hot mess. Jisung smiled at the array of marks that littered his neck, leaning down to lick the cum off Hyunjin's torso and his own hand.

"Jinnie baby, we should go clean up," Jisung spoke gently, knowing how tired Hyunjin got after having an orgasm.

He moved himself off of the older's lap, grimacing at the sticky mess in his pants as he pulled Hyunjin up into a standing position. He guided him towards the bathroom, turning on the taps to run a bath for them both. He sat Hyunjin down on the closed toilet seat, quickly disposing of his own trousers and underwear. He turned back towards Hyunjin, telling him to raise his hips as he gently pulled the trousers and underwear down his thick thighs. After putting their dirtied clothes in the laundry hamper he turned back towards the bath, turning off the taps.

He guided the older into the bath tub sitting in front of him so he was facing the taller boy. He used a sponge to wipe him down, washing over his torso and shoulders with his favourite soap. He appreciated the art he had left on his boyfriend's neck as he washed himself down with the same soap, reaching for the shampoo after he had finished. He poured some into his hand, lathering Hyunjin's hair in it as the boy keened into his touch. Jisung smiled softly before washing it out and picking up the conditioner. The taller boy pushed up into Jisung's hands as he massaged the conditioner into his scalp, letting it seep into Hyunjin's hair whilst he shampooed his own.

After they were both thoroughly clean and ready for bed they trudged into the bedroom hand in hand, exhaustion taking over them. They collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep to mindless whispers and mutters of true love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say everyone was shocked the next day would be an understatement. Hyunjin had hickies littering his neck and collar bone whilst Jisung had one of his own. They smiled at each other supportively, as they walked through the halls. Jisung received glares from countless girls and even some boys whilst the corridor was full of whispers.

But they couldn't care less.

They continued to walk through the hall together, their fingers intertwined proudly, showing off what they had kept secret for so many years. They don't have to hide anymore.

"Jinnie?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sungie."


End file.
